1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure gauge, and more particularly to a tire pressure gauge that produces an audible indication when a tire is under inflated.
2. Description of Related Art
Regularly checking a vehicle's tire pressure is a very important safety check that is often ignored by drivers.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional tire pressure gauge (40) has a body (42), a head (not numbered) and a pressure indicator (46). The body (42) is pencil-shaped and has a front end (not numbered) and a rear end (not numbered). The head is connected to the front end of the body (42) and has a valve stem connector (44). The valve stem connector (44) is connected to a valve stem on a tire to sample air pressure in the tire. The pressure indicator (46) is mounted slidably in the body (42), protrudes from the rear end of the body (42), is graduated in units of air pressure (not shown) and extends from the rear end of the body (42) to indicate the air pressure of a tire when the valve stem connector (44) is pressed onto a valve stem on a tire.
However, the conventional tire pressure gauge (40) can be difficult to read particularly in locations that are not well lighted or are pitch-black. Since the conventional tire pressure gauge (40) is a mechanical, analog device, tire pressure readings are not always accurate, especially when the tire pressure gauge (40) is old or has been abused.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tire pressure gauge to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.